


Trapped in the Library

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Mystery, Vampires, Whipping, blood-drinking, dark!fic, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spends hours in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Contains no real facts about Dracula's Castle.
> 
> Note: The purpose of this fic is to explore kinks. While it is slightly romantic in nature, it is not meant for those who want the real Merthur relationship.

Locked in the Count’s extensive library, Arthur can see the black wolf pace the courtyard through the thin window frame. He has no idea how the animal got through the front door earlier, but he can’t help but be glad for it. As he did not want to risk another encounter with Morgana or the black wolf, there seemed to be nothing for Arthur to do but to await the Count’s return.

With nothing left to do but read, Arthur perused the volumes of books, finally choosing one on the history of Transylvania and settling down on the chaise lounge with it. Odd flashes of Count Dracula kneeling before Arthur flashed through his mind, and he pushed them away, unwilling to allow the strange feelings to assault his brain at the moment when he sought calm and peace.

As he read, Arthur’s interest grew as he found that the original Count Dracula played a large part in the founding and settling of Transylvania, and that Dracula Castle had a long and extensive history. The current Count was evidently named after this ancestor. Although Arthur looked, the rest of the original Count Dracula’s line did not appear in the pages of the book.

When he grew weary of reading and judged that the sun would soon rise, Arthur rose from the chaise and paced the room. He no longer saw the black wolf in the courtyard, which made Arthur wary about venturing into the hall. He did, however, see Cenred near the front stone archway pulling a wooden wagon with a bundle in it. Arthur was more leery of Cenred than he was the black wolf, so he did not try to draw the man’s attention.

Arthur would have liked to go to his bedroom and lock himself in there, as he was tired and afraid to fall asleep again in the library after what happened the last time. There seemed to be no other option but to stay and keep awake. In resignation, he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Unexpectedly, the wall abruptly shuddered and moved, sending Arthur sprawling onto his back on the cold stone floor.

He looked around him at a passageway leading to a long staircase. A secret staircase, probably built in case of raid. Arthur scrambled to his feet and took the stairs two at a time, heading in the direction of his room. On the first landing, he paused, looking upward and thinking that might be his best chance to do some exploring. Since he now had access to the back staircase, he felt a bit bolder. Slowly, he made his way to the upper floors, stopping now and again to listen.

There were none of the odd thumping sounds that Arthur had occasionally heard in the past. The only thing he could discern was the tinkle of faint, female laughter. Common sense dictated that Arthur should turn around and head straight to his room, but as had happened in the past, Arthur was inexplicably drawn forward.

He entered a corridor adorned with rich tapestries on the high walls. Arthur is certain it is the same hallway he caught a glimpse of the last time he ventured to the upper floors. Taking slow, methodical steps, Arthur traversed the hall, the laughter growing louder, until he stood before a doorway, the door partially closed. He reached out and pushed it open.

On a large bed in the center of the room lay the three women, their naked skin white against the blue silk of the sheets. Arthur had never seen a woman completely nude in his life, and he stood transfixed for a long moment, taking it in. His cheeks suffused with colour and his blood heated. The woman in the middle of the group, Morgana, smiled at him and held out her creamy white arms, palms up in supplication. Her breasts were round and heavy, the areolas dark and peaked. The other two girls had smaller breasts, but were just as beautiful.

“Come to us, our Brother,” Morgana whispered. “Come to us.”

The other two girls similarly held out their arms and softly entreated, “Come to us, our Brother. Come. Come…”

“Come to us, Brother.”

 


End file.
